srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Arian-16
"I'm not pessimistic. I'm being realistic." Taken in by The School shortly after birth, Arian-16 was modified with gene-therapy, multiple surgeries, and a heavy amount of drugging and conditioning to become the quintessential super-soldier. Surviving against the odds while other members of her class didn't even make it through training, she had a short-spanned but brilliant career of surgical strikes and assassinations around the world and in space. After a mission gone bad placed her under the warm and caring hands of the A-LAWS for three months, she has been inducted into a "work release" program-- that includes a bomb collar and an overhanging threat of having her throat blown out with a small charge explosive. Background Information Made an orphan shortly after birth by the global catastrophe surrounding the Second Impact, the baby that would one day grow up to be Arian-16 changed hands across the gamut of legitimate, semi-legitimate, and illegitimate means until ending up in the possession of Adler Koch's School. After being grouped, sorted, and catalogued by her new collective father figures of the School, the rest of her life became a little bit of a living hell. The Arian class-- the Silver class-- was meant for assassination, pure and simple. Over the next sixteen years, through constant battle both on-foot and in mech, struggle, walking over the corpses of her own classmates-- some she killed herself-- she made it into a final test that pitted the remaining students of the Arians in a fairly simple wargame where there were no rules, and all weapons had to be on-site procurement. Sure, it would've been easy enough to grab a weapon and disable an opponent, but this was the School. The only two left standing were Arian-4 and Arian-16. The exercise was considered a success after an hours-long stalemate between the two, and both were promoted to active duty. Arian-16 was put to work very quickly. Within the last year, she had been assigned to kill officers, bomb facilities and factories, and generally be a great thorn in the government's side. One unfortunate mission happened three months ago-- bad intelligence or poor planning, it's hard to say, but the Boosted Child found herself being assaulted by more military force than there should have been. By the time her speedy Lion had made it back to the extraction point, it was too late: The craft was taking off without her, the crew on board more willing to sacrifice one agent than to all be captured or killed themselves. The Lion was shot down, and Arian-16 was recovered alive and well. Over the next three months, she was held in a remote, isolated A-LAWS facility. What happened there is not a matter of public record, and as far as anyone knows, it was a properly-conducted interrogation that led to a confession, given-up intelligence, and a perfectly personable decision to better herself and join a work-release program where she could serve a better and more righteous cause for the Earth Sphere and all of it's peoples. Of course, the truth is a little more brutal than that. But the truth often is. Personality Traits (Too lazy to write an abridged version at the moment.) Talents & Abilities * Arian-16 has 20/10 vision. * Arian-16's hair color is teal, and her eyes are a golden yellow color. While it isn't unusual and actually expected for children from the School to have odd characteristics, it's become a gigantic cosmic joke that these colors match her new uniform. * Arian-16 is still regarded as being untrustworthy, so her bomb collar is outfitted with an electric shock system, standard tracking device, and the ability to make most of her clothing look fashionably swank. Her machines are all pre-loaded with kill switches and automatic pilot overrides in the event she gets any bright ideas. * Arian-16 graduated from the Leon S. Kennedy School of Dirty Gringo Knife Fighting. * Arian-16's class name, "Arian," translates to "Silver" in Welsh. Relationships Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Original Characters Category:A-LAWS Category:Boosted Child